


Multi-Fandom Drabbles

by amelia_petkova



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Labyrinth (1986), Labyrinth (1986) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From now on I'm posting the drabbles I write in one work on AO3. Each chapter has one drabble, and each chapter title includes the fandom for easier navigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Labyrinth 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** That’s Not Fair 
> 
> **Fandom:** Labyrinth   
> **Summary:** Urban legend has it that if you look into a mirror and say “That’s not fair” three times, the Goblin King appear. But what happens after you say your right words?

The girl glanced at the directions on her phone. They were perfectly clear. The post didn’t have any comments, but that made sense if her destination didn’t have Internet. 

She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. “That’s not fair. That’s not fair. That’s not fair.” 

A spark of light blossomed in the mirror until the handsome Goblin King looked out from the glass. He extended a hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her through. 

The girl fell with a splash. 

A sign next to the Bog of Eternal Stench now read, “LABYRINTH: 127 -- HUMANS: 0”.


	2. Labyrinth (1986) RPF 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Say Your Right Words
> 
> **Fandom:** Labyrinth (1986) RPF  
>  **Summary:** Misspoken lines on the set of “Labyrinth” have serious consequences for Jennifer Connelly and David Bowie.

Jennifer paced behind the trailers. “‘I wish the goblins would take you away.’ No, that’s not right. ‘I wish the goblins would bring you away with them.’ That’s still not it!” 

“Shouldn’t you be saying, ‘Damn. I can never remember that line’?” 

Jennifer spun around. David was grinning at her. “Having trouble memorizing?” 

“A little.” 

“It’s okay if you flub your dialogue. Everyone does it.” 

She laughed. “How’s this: ‘I wish the Goblin King would come and take _you_ away.’” 

Jennifer’s vision went dark. When her eyes cleared, there was only space where her co-star had stood. 

“Um, David? David?”


	3. Carmilla (Web Series) 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Seduction Eyes 
> 
> **Fandom:** Carmilla (web series)   
> **Summary:** Episode 17 AU. On the night of luau, the calvalry arrives a few minutes later and everything changes.

“Dammit, would you get that open?” Danny demanded. “She could be killing Laura right now!” 

“I’m working on it!” LaFontaine wiggled a wire in the lock. “This thing’s really old and rusty.” 

“Maybe they already left for the party and decided to lock the door behind them,” Perry suggested. 

“Got it!” 

The redheads stormed in but froze at the sight before them. 

“Hi,” Laura said in a small voice. Carmilla smirked as she pulled Laura closer. Laura squeaked. “So…we may have to change the plan a bit.” 

LaFontaine and Perry wisely hit the floor. Laura’s Tardis mug would never recover.


End file.
